


Baby.

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alpha Park Sunghoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He's so cute, M/M, Omega Lee Heeseung, bottom heeseung, kind of short, this is what happens when I see him pout talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: And Sunghoon couldn't believe it, his omega was... angry?"Wait... Baby, did you actually get angry?" -Oh but for the longest time Sunghoon believed Heeseung wasn't capable of such emotion.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quiet short but hey, I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> (DISCLAMER: I AM NOT A NATIVE ENG SPEAKER, SO PLEASE BE KIND WHEN POINTING OUT MISTAKES)

\- "She complains because Layla is barks" - Jake could be heard saying. - "Like... It's a dog" -

Enhypen and a part of TXT were chatting in the artist lounge of the company, both groups were used to working together and, being close in age, they quickly formed a strong friendship, now even sharing a group chat in Kakao.

\- "What a bitter woman" - Taehyun said, resting his back on the blue sofa.

Today, both groups had gotten together because Jake had expressed his anger at the group chat, since, during his short vacation he was able to visit his parents who now lived in Seoul, wanting to be close to their son, and obviously they brought Layla with them, Jake's wonderful and adorable dog and a few months ago they were having problems with a neighbor who did not like dogs and every time Layla barked she made a fuss over it.

\- "I hate bitter people, besides, Layla's a fucking puppy" - Jay complained as he took one of the fries they had to share.

\- "Exactly! and nobody says anything when the lady's son cries at 3 in the morning, pff" - Jake rolled his eyes.

Sunghoon, who hadn't said anything but was listening to everything looked at Jake for a few seconds and decided to give his opinion. - "And what if you confront her?" - 

\- "Oooh, I like where this is going" - Soobin said with a mischievous smile as he sat on the couch next to Taehyun.

\- "I'm so angry I just want to yell at her or something" - Jake admitted. - "The old woman is insecure and misogynistic so it should not be difficult to fight her" -

\- "We should plan what to say to her, I mean, so that you have the victory assured" - Yeonjun said as he took some of his drink.

\- "We have to find her weaknesses, she sounds like someone quiet insecure so it won't be difficult" -

\- "I support the idea, I think the lady is not going to shut up unless you confront her" -

\- "Just call her old or whatever, she'll probably cry herself to sleep after that" -

\- "What are you talking about?" - Heeseung asked, he had been recording his parts for the new album and was wearing comfortable clothes, white sweats and sneakers of the same color and on top a gray hoodie that was too big for him.

\- "About the old woman who bothers Layla" - Ni Ki replied as he watched as Sunghoon made room for Heeseung on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaving a short kiss on the side of his neck, the older smiled and caressed his boyfriend's hands. 

\- "Did she bother her again?" - Asked the one with red hair, unable to believe that someone would be so bitter, to the point of being bothered by a puppy.

\- "Yes and you don't know what the worst is, Heeseung" - Jake said.

\- "What?"-

\- "She's a Libra, the old woman is a Libra like you" -

They all looked at Heeseung who covered his mouth in shock. - "n-no she isn't!" -

\- "she is, Heeseung, we saw when her birthday was and it's actually close to yours" -

"B-but ... we ... No! Jake, you know what?"- Heeseung seemed incredibly upset, which was not seen very often, everybody in the group wondering if he was actually upset or if Heeseung was playing a prank on everybody. - "We Libras are very insecure, tell the damn old woman everything wrong with her, she won't bother you anymore" - 

\- "Heeseung" - Jungwon said, genuinely surprised, so much so that his eyebrows had raised giving the little leader a cute expression, but seeing the older one being angry at someone was very rare.

Even Sunghoon was surprised, his boyfriend was angry? Impossible, it had never even happened before, not even when Sunoo accidentally ruined his favorite shirt or Ni Ki lost his AirPods, or even that one time where thanks to Sunghoon they were late for a restaurant reservation to Heeseung's favorite restaurant in the middle of the omega's cravings.

\- "Baby ... are you ... are you okay?" - Asked the black-haired man, bringing his chest to the omega's back to look at him over his shoulder, Heeseung nodded looking at Jake.

\- "Libras are sweet, that old fool is giving us a bad name and also hates a puppy, she has no heart, Sunghoon" - Heeseung complained with a frown and crossed arms, twisting his torso just a little to see his boyfriend. - "Jake, make her cry" -

And there was something about the way his boyfriend pouted when he was angry, how his hands were partially covered with the fabric of the comfortable hoodie he was wearing and the pretty Bambi eyes that filled the alpha's heart with pure tenderness and love. 

\- "Baby, are you angry?" - He asked, still in disbelief.

\- "Ha! Jay, write down the date" -Said Yeonjun taking his iPhone and seeing what day it was and what time it was. - "Heeseung never gets angry, come on, you have to play the lottery or something" -

\- "But it's true! Libras are too insecure, tell her that her husband is cheating on her or that she is ugly or old and you won, Jake" - Heeseung said while Sunghoon couldn't stop kissing him on the cheeks, the alpha's heart full of love listening to his angry boyfriend. - "S-Sunghoon alpha!... a-alpha e-enough" -

Jake laughed as he saw the omega's cuddly, futile attempt to shake off Sunghoon, then nodded. - "Intelligent insults do not reach her, you have to tell her something simple like that, surely that's how she understands" -

After teasing Heeseung for a while, but actually taking seriously what the he said, they left the company, each one left to their dorm because tomorrow everyone worked early and in the following days they realized it, especially the Enhypen boys who lived with him, that Heeseung was quickly sensitive, angry and scared.

What they didn't know was that the usually submissive and calm little angel was getting into his heat, this is why he was acting this way and besides of being sensitive, Heeseung was very, too irritable.

\- "Alpha, we are going to be late for Sunoo's party" - Heeseung complained while checking himself on the mirror, he was wearing a white fluffy hoodie, light blue jeans and white sneakers. he had been pretty cold lately for some reason and he really didn't want to risk getting sick.

But now being cold was not the problem, it was his boyfriend who took way too long to get ready.

\- "I'm almost ready, babe!" -Sunghoon said from their room, the alpha still fixing his hair. 

And that "I'm almost ready" meant 20 more minutes of waiting, the omega's anxiety and irritability were not playing in favor of the couple.

\- "You stupid alpha! hurry up we're going to be late!" -

A silence was heard, Sunghoon did not answer this time and only went down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed completely in black as usual. - "Omega, what did you just call me?" - asked the one with black hair, approaching Heeseung as if a big panther was about to eat a small, little deer, the omega lowered his gaze as he felt how the sharp fangs of the alpha were being pressed in the mating bite on his neck. - "Heeseung... Omega, answer, did you forget your place?" -

Heeseung shook his head and put his hands on the alpha's shoulders. - "N-No alpha ..." -

\- "Baby, we are not going to argue before we go to see our friend... It'll only be a waste of even more time" -The alpha spoke, taking the small waist of the omega in his hands, digging his nails lightly into the skin that he so well knew. - "Come on, cupcake, your stupid alpha is ready" -He said taking out the car keys.

The omega followed him with a downcast gaze, Sunghoon holding his hand until they reached the car, the omega and the alpha were quite traditional with their relationship dynamics and Heeseung didn't feel right raising his voice to the alpha.

Visiting Sunoo's party was quite fun, they saw the guys from TXT and the other members of Enhypen, they talked to Jake about the situation with Layla which, fortunately, had been fixed and then, around 1 in the morning, Heeseung stood up, his body temperature suddenly going insane and making his heart race, he was sitting with Jake and Ni-Ki before he decided to walk to the bathroom, looking for the alpha's gaze but Sunghoon was not around, he was on the terrace talking with Yeonjun and Jay. 

The omega hid in the bathroom and Ni Ki, following him with his eyes, decided to tell the older alpha, so he went to the terrace.

\- "Sunghoon, uhm... Heeseung seems to... uh he was not feeling well" -

The one with black hair and pale skin took his attention away from Yeonjun for a moment, a drink in hand and the background music of the party... Did Heeseung get sick? The alpha's mind filled with thoughts, trying to remember if he saw his omega have any symptoms in the morning or something but ...

Oh...

Oh shit, that explained why he was so sensitive.

His cupcake was in heat.

So without saying anything and just waiting for his friends to understand he ran to the bathroom, the sweet vanilla essence was more intense than usual, he tried to open the bathroom door but it was closed. 

\- "Cupcake ... My love, it's me, darling, open the door baby" -

\- "A-Alpha ... it hurts" -

\- "I know, cupcake, open the door for alpha, okay?" -Sunghoon's inner animal getting restless upon hearing Heeseung's voice, it sounded like he was in pain.

\- "Alpha... n-no" -

\- "Open the door cupcake... alpha won't hurt you" -

\- "Are you still mad at me, alpha?" -

And Sunghoon should have known when he saw the omega get angry, Heeseung being submissive by nature, he must have thought before speaking to him with the command voice and now the little angel thought that he was angry while in heat.

\- "Alpha is not angry, baby, open it, please" - 

It took a couple of seconds before the bathroom door opened, they were still at Sunoo's parent's house and Sunghoon knew he had to get his omega out of there quickly, it wouldn't take long before the heat hit him in full force and he didn't want to provoke the rest of the alphas in the area, so when Heeseung opened the door the alpha quickly took him in his arms and carried him to the car.

\- "Baby, wait a bit" -Sunghoon said as he felt the omega's warm tongue lick his neck.

\- "A-Alpha doesn't want me?" - Heeseung separated a little, Bambi's eyes showing in their final form, the omega's cheeks flushed and yes, Sunghoon wanted to eat him.

\- "Of course I want you, baby, we are going to get home and I am going to show you how much" -

Sunghoon and Heeseung had the dorm to themselves, so the alpha wasted no time and carried the omega into the room, laying him on the bed.

And between pink smoke and sweet vanilla scent mingling with the intense scent of alpha that smelled of fire and coffee, the alpha was inside his omega in no time, long fingers caressing the skin of his hips as he thrust against him.

\- "Ah... uhm... a-alpha" - Heeseung was in heaven at that moment, Sunghoon's body between his legs as he was being fucked hard against the sheets, they were on their bed so the omega was completely intoxicated in the alpha's scent. 

\- "You're tight, omega..." - Sunghoon gasped, his fangs glinting with the moonlight streaming through the room's window, the sweet scent of the omega making his thrusts harder, touching that one sweet, sweet spot inside of his omega - "Just how alpha likes it" -

Heeseung purred, his hands gripping the gray sheets tightly as he clenched his abs to handle the force of his alpha's thrusts. - "Mhm! harder a-alpha, p-please" -

\- "Whatever you want, cupcake... Alpha will give you anything you want" -

Once they had finished the first round, Heeseung and Sunghoon lounged on the alpha's bed, looking into each other's eyes, still connected in the most intimate way possible, the older's thigh resting on the younger's hip and Heeseung's hands caressing the alpha black hair.

\- "So that's why you were so sensitive, cupcake" - Sunghoon whispered, leaving a kiss on the omega's wrist, who purred and blushed.

\- "Alpha forgive me, I didn't mean to call you that way" - Heeseung said, looking at the alpha in the eye. - "I-I don't know what happened to me, I was nervous and my anxiety got the best of me... I'm sorry alpha" -

-"It's okay, baby," Sunghoon said, moving even closer to the omega, his knot pushing into the omega deeper, who groaned and rested his head on the sheets. - "Alpha understands" -

Heeseung purred and approached his alpha, snuggling into his arms eagerly, seeking protection and warmth during his heat, oh Heeseung was getting even sweeter.

After a few minutes Sunghoon laughed, kissing Heeseung's swollen chest as he said. - "So that's why you were getting angry so easily, I thought someone replaced my omega with another one" -

\- "A-alpha n-no" -

\- "Alpha yes, I've never seen you angry, angel, I guess now I know what that looks like" -

\- "You still like me, alpha?" -

\- "Of course I still like you, omega, damn I'm going to stay with you all my life and with pleasure to have you by my side, baby, I love you" -

Heeseung couldn't help the smile that was so big that it made his eyes narrow and he decided to kiss his alpha, a kiss full of tenderness and confidence while Sunghoon thought about his angry cupcake and how he had the honor of having him by his side all his life.

Who would have thought that the real reason his baby was angry was because he was in heat... 

At least now Sunghoon knew, the cupcake could indeed get angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Because I had fun writing it.
> 
> Did you guys watch Enhypen's first fan meeting? I loved it c: the best 30 dollars I've spent in my life. Would pay them again.
> 
> I hope you keep having a good rest of your day/night! 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
